Resident Evil: Shade
This article was written by The JobenX Virus. Please do not edit this article without the writer's permission. One of my ideas for a Resi game is Resident Evil: Shade, which details all of the events of the main series as seen by the games (awesome) antagonist, Albert Wesker. :::My name is Albert Wesker, and this... this is my story. There are no knights in shining armour, no damsels in distress, just me, and my eternal quest for power. I am not a villian, that depends on your point of view. Listen to my story, and see whether I am really am a villian... or a saviour.-Albert Wesker, in the game's introduction. Plot :::It all began with one man, James Marcus, the original creator of the T-Virus-Albert Wesker The game's first level, or tutorial, would intoduce the player to the overall gameplay as they proceeded to make their way through a labratory, where the goal is to assassinate James Marcus, by the order of Ozwell E. Spencer. Their would be no enemies in this scenario, apart from Marcus, who will be defeated fairly easily. During this level, the player would be accompanied by William Birkin. Once Marcus is dead, the player would have to retrace their steps to the levels begining, thus ending the level. It is now that the actuall game starts. :::It was here I would find out who would be my unrelenting enemies in my campaign, one of them in particular, always seemed to be in my way... Chris Redfield...-Albert Wesker The next mission is the Mansion Incident. There would be multiple scenarios regarding the incidents, where enemies from Resident Evil 0 and Resident Evil would be abundant. The goals of these scenarios would reflect how Wesker acted in those games. Examples of scenarios would be searching for Barry Burton, Uncovering research from the labratories and fending off certain amountsof enemies. Evetually, the player will have to escape the mansion whilst on a time-limit. The player will have to defeat the monstrosity that is Lisa Trevor before they can escape. :::Ah, Mr.Death we meet at last, but this time I assure you that you will not survive-Albert Wesker to HUNK The following mission would be completley original and unseen, where Wesker has to infiltrate another Umbrella Corporation facility, and retreive data and research, whilst avoiding not only B.O.W.s but also the Umbrella Security, who would be armed with weapons. However, the player would have an advantage, as Wesker uses his virus to enhance his abilities. At the end of the mission, the player would have to fight either a Tyrant of some sort, or HUNK, one of Umbrella's top agents. :::It was here that I once again met Chris Redfield, who was still as relentless as ever. It was, and always will be, his dumbluck that saved him from falling at my hands...-Albert Wesker Afterwards, the player becomes part of the incident at Rockfort Island and the Antarctic Reserach Facility, in the events detailed in Resident Evil Code: Veronica. The player would have to locate the T-Veronica virus whilst fighting off enemies armed with firearms. Once retreived, the player would attempt to locate Alexia Ashford. Unable to, the player needs to retreat, whilst fighting off B.O.Ws. The player then moves on to the Antarctic Facility, where they have to fight off oponents and eventually enage in fights between Chris Redfield and Alexia. Later, the player will need to retrace their steps to find the corpse of Steve Burnside, and retreive a virus sample from him. The finale of this mission is a conflict between the player and Chris Redfield. Once this battle is over, the mission is complete. :::Umbrella fell that day, but it's legacy lives on in more ways then one...-Albert Wesker The next mission is the assault on the Russian Research Facility, where the player must fight off the B.O.Ws whilst aquiring research data again, whilst occasionaly fighting with Anti-Umbrella sldiers. The player must interact with the Red Queen, and eventually defeats a mutated Sergei Vladimir. The player's goal acheived, they must escape the facility. Depending on the choices made in this mission, before the end of the level the player must either fight Chris Redfield or Jill Valentine. :::Ah, Mrs. Wong, we meet again. Your treachery brought me here today. Please, let me return the favour-Albert Wesker to Ada Wong The next mission is also original and unseen, as it details Wesker's actions between the events of Resident Evil 4 and Resident Evil 5. The player has to infiltrate a facility owned by The Agency, and steal a sample of the Las Plagas parasite, amidst fighting off Agency soldiers and B.O.Ws. The finale of the mission would be either a conflict between some sort of Tyrant or Wesker's former ally, Ada Wong. :::It is this day that decides everything I have worked to achieve. Everything falls on the shoulders of the one man who managed to survive my attacks. This is the day that decides whether it is I, Albert Wesker, or Chris Redfield, who will be the survivor. Today is the day that history comes full circle...-Albert Wesker The final mission occurs during Resident Evil 5. It starts off with the player fighting Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine, after the player has killed Ozwell E. Spencer. The mission includes Wesker fighting off Chris Redfield and Sheva Alomar, whilst being acompanied by Jill Valentine. The player then needs to fight off B.O.Ws that have turned against Wesker, after using Excella Gionne. Once Wesker reaches the end of the scenario, he must again fight off Chris and Sheva. The player escapes to a jet, but once again is drawn into a fight. The final scenario includes the player fighting off the duo, whilst heavily infected by the Urobouros parasite. The player may win, but is defeated by Chris and Sheva. This concludes the game. After the credits, a scene shows someone who looks exactly like Wesker in a stasis tank. A nameplate on the tank reads "Beta Wesker" The screen pulls back to reveal a man looking at the tamk, smiling... However, if the player acheives the best score on all levels on the highest dificulty, an alternate ending shows where Wesker, trapped in a volcano, manages to bring down the helicopter, killing Chris, Sheva and Jill, and Wesker manages to escape the volcano by climbing over the side. The mutation recceeds, and Wesker considers the future. :::So it is... my greatest rival is dead, and the rest will soon fall like dominoes...-Albert Wesker GamePlay The gameplay would be similar to that of Resident Evil 4 and 5. The camera angle is over-the-shoulder. The player would not only utilise firearms, but is expected to use hand-to-hand combat to defeat enemies, particularly in later levels. The player can use Handguns, Shotguns, Machineguns, Assault Rifles, Magnums and other firearms available. The player starts the game with Wesker's customised Samurai Edge, and his combat knife. In addition to firearms, the player can use hand-to-hand combat attacks if no weapons are equipped. After the Mansion Incident scenario where Wesker is attacked by the Tyrant T-002, the player can utilise the virus in Wesker's system for the rest of the game. Using this technique, the player enters Virus Mode, where the player's phsyical damage, accuracy, speed, and reflexes will all temporarily increase. Once Virus Mode has been used, the player will have to wait for their Virus Gauge to refill. Another part of the game is that, in order to complete a scenario 100%, the player has to complete the scenario with Wesker's trademark sunglasses still on his face. Their will be a picture showing whether or not the player still has their glasses on. The glasses can be knocked off by physical damage. The game also features QuickTime Events as seen in Resident Evil 4 and 5. These can be in the form of cutscene actions, or in-game prompts in combat. In Virus Mode, in-game prompts appear earlier. The player can aquire money throughout the game, which can be used to buy items, improve weaponry or the effects and duration of Virus Mode. The player can also use grenades, herbs to heal themselves and other scenario related items, such as viral syringes, experimental weaponry and keys. Sometimes during the game, the player will be accompanied by allies, which are, although usefull, completely expendable. However, some allies, such as William Birkin or Barry Burton, must be kept alive in order for the game to progress. Enemies in the game can range from Zombies, Hunters, Tyrants and ordinary human beings, equiped with firearms. There are other enemies in the game, such as boss creatures like a mutated James Marcus, or Yawn There are 4 difficulties in the game, ranging from Easy, Normal, Hard and Proffesional. Wesker's outfit will change by mission, and once the game is completed, the player can change Wesker's outfit for the game. The game will also contain The Mercenaries, a game mode where the player must rack up a high score by killing large amounts of enemies whilst on a time limit. The Characters that can be used include Albert Wesker, William Birkin, Barry Burton, Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Ada Wong, Sheva Alomar and, of course, HUNK. Each character has 3 different outfits, with the exception of HUNK. Sequel Wesker's story is not over yet, it has only begun. What happens to Albert after the Kijuju Incident? What happened to Uroboros? Will Albert's brother, Tony Wesker, be able to ensure that the Wesker name is not forgotten? Find out in Resident Evil: The Wesker Children, a sequel to Shade, created by AWpCR. What does AWpCR have in store for the Wesker Brothers? Find out in The Wesker Children... Trivia *The game gets its name from Wesker's sunglasses. Category:Games